


Weakness

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Demons shouldn’t know weakness…yet, Crowley does.





	Weakness

Weakness.  It was an eight letter word that should never be used in the mind of a demon.  Holy water, it burned but could be dealt with.  Devil’s trap, more of an inconvenience really.  But _her_.  She was his weakness.

 

Clara was a human who was in the wrong place at the wrong time.  Or the right, depending on how you see it.  It was like the stars had aligned that night.  If Clara hadn’t been jogging in the park, if the Winchesters hadn’t picked up the hunt, if Crowley hadn’t been bored and decided to tag along…

 

If even one of those things hasn’t happened, he never would have met Clara.  He never would have given her his jacket to stay warm.  She never would have given him that dazzling smile.  He never would have fallen in love.

 

Love.  It was a weakness.  It was something his enemies could twist and use to make him squirm, to make him beg.  He knew that.  He knew that by loving Clara he was putting her in terrible danger.  But he couldn’t stay away.

 

She was the one thing he couldn’t live without.  Seeing her in that hospital bed insured that.  Her eyes were half closed as the sun set outside.

 

It was almost poetic.  The sun setting on one chapter of his incredibly long life, about to open another. 

 

Crowley stood in the doorway, just watching as a soft smile drifted across her face.  Her hair was trucked behind her ears, the hospital gown loose on her frame.  In that moment, he thanked God for Castiel.  He and the angel never were really friends, but when it mattered most, that heap of feathers came through.  Honestly, it killed him to think of what could have happened if Cas hadn’t been there.

 

“Crowley?”  Clara’s voice was hushed as a smile stretched wide across her face.

 

“Hello, love.”  He stepped in and walked to her side, gulping nervously.  “How are you feeling?” 

 

“Tired.  But happy you’re here now.”  She reached out a hand, cradling his face.

 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there.”  Crowley’s voice broke for a second, but he reigned it in.  He had to, for her.

 

“Crowley, it’s fine.”  Clara looked down and back up to him.

 

“So, decide on a name?”  Crowley felt his heart clench as Clara lifted the baby up in her arms.

 

“Daze…Daze Gabriel McLeod.” 

 

“Gabriel?”

 

Clara chuckled. “Cas…since he drove me here and helped, I let him pick the middle name.  Seemed fair…and we never did decide on a middle name…” 

 

Crowley chuckled.  He would never live it down, an angel helped name his son. 

 

“I think he wants to meet his daddy.”  She said, carefully handing the small blue bundle off to the love of her life. 

 

“Hello, Daze.”  Crowley cooed before sitting next to Clara on the edge of the bed.  “I’m your daddy.”  He may have no soul, but he had a heart.  It was evident by the tears of joy down his face.  “I hope my little prince was good for mommy?” 

 

Clara chuckled as she wiped a few tears from Crowley’s cheek.  “Oh, Crowls…you softy.”

 

“Get some rest, love.  You performed a miracle today.”

 

Clara quickly drifted off to sleep, leaving her husband to watch over their son. 

 

Crowley never would have believed he would have married a human, let alone have a child.  But now…he couldn’t image life without either.  The Winchesters eventually made an appearance, as did his mother.  It was strange, being what he was, who he was, and still being a part of this little family.

 

It was near midnight as Crowley rocked in the chair.  His eyes bounced back and forth between Daze and Clara.  Love was a weakness, and now he had two.  “I’ll always protect you.”  He whispered to his son, the same promise he made to Clara years ago.  It was simple, but it was true.  He would never let anyone hurt his family, not his beautiful and sweet Clara, or his dashing baby boy, Daze. 


End file.
